Our Great Revolution
by Alicia-Adriana14
Summary: AU-La Academia Gotham, el lugar donde nuestros jóvenes y jóvenes de otras ciudades, podrán aprender no solo conocimientos sino la madures y la responsabilidad, este es el lugar de nuestro futuro para una ciudad mejor, para un país mejor-.1…2…3…4…5… Let's go!- dijo Dick por el megáfono y el caos se desato, el director sentía que su cara estaba roja de la ira


**Hola a todos**

**No he podido sacarme esta idea de la cabeza espero que les guste**

**Descarga de responsabilidad: justicia joven no es mío**

* * *

_**Our **__**great revolution:**_

_Ciudad Gotham_

_2 de Marzo, 2005_

-este grande y maravilloso internado el cual lleva el nombre de nuestra gran ciudad, La Academia Gotham, el lugar donde nuestros jóvenes y jóvenes de otras ciudades, podrán aprender no solo conocimientos sino la madures y la responsabilidad, este es el lugar de nuestro futuro para una ciudad mejor, para un país mejor, ahora nuestro fundador, Bruce Wayne, inaugurara el nuevo hogar de nuestro futuro -dijo el nuevo director de aquella prestigiosa academia, frente a él todos los reporteros camarógrafos y la mayor parte de la ciudad espera con ansias que el fundador cortara aquella cinta roja, al hacerlo todos aplaudieron

* * *

_Ciudad Gotham_

_3 de Marzo, 2011_

_ 6 años después..._

Un joven con cabello azabache y ojos azules cuyo nombre era Richard Greyson o como le gustaba ser llamado Dick, caminaba por aquella magnifica puerta con las iniciales A y G, a simple vista parecía tranquilo, pero en su interior esta temblando de nervios era su primer día de clases, en segundo año de secundaria, aunque tenía 14 años, se había saltado de grado, sería el menor de todos en su clase y ciertamente eso le aterraba. Aunque el siempre escuchaba que La Academia Gotham era un lugar maravilloso para estudiar una de las mejores escuelas del país, por su prestigio y por los innumerables premios ganados tanto de conocimiento, creatividad, arte y deporte, además por lo que había escuchado de su padre el fundador y dueño de la escuela, jamás habían expulsado a algún alumno es verdad que esta escuela era conocida por el %99 de sus alumnos eran de familias ricas y el %1 por ciento eran alumnos becados por sus altas notas, aun así siempre tuvo esa _gran reputación en conducta_, pero muy pronto sabría el porqué de eso. El chico dejo esos pensamientos aun lado y camino hacía su edificio donde viviría durante toda su jornada escolar, al llegar dejo sus maletas y vio las cajas que contenían algunas cosas traídas desde su hogar, la habitación era acogedora y moderna cuando desempaco todo se decidió en explorar toda la escuela ya que la reunión de apertura comenzaría a las 11 am así que tenía dos horas para explorar

* * *

-hoy daremos inicio a este nuevo año escolar…-y ahí comenzó a hablar el director, Dick solo miro a todos lados vio como cada alumno estaban bien erguidos, por sección un grupo adelante suyo, pudo distinguir a una joven rubia con rasgos asiáticos y ojos grises, era la hija adoptiva del multimillonario Oliver Queen, la conocía por que asistía a las fiesta que su padre organizaba, solo que no recordaba su nombre _" comenzaba con A ….Anabel….no….era una diosa griega de eso si estoy seguro….."_

-Artemisa -dijo chasqueando los dedos y con una sonrisa, solo que no se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta y la chica, Artemisa; voltio y también lo hizo el chico pelirrojo de su costado, viéndolo con una cara confusa, pero no solo ellos lo escucharon sus voz hizo eco a todo el gran auditorio causando así que todos los presentes lo escucharan y lo voltearon a ver _"grande lo que necesitaba" _pensó Dick

-usted, joven por favor suba al estrado- dijo el director, mirándolo a él y se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar pudo escuchar susurrar al pelirrojo_" novato"_, entonces él pensó porque todos los presentes lo miraban con ojos de lastima y compasión y también porque nadie murmuraba, eso era algo extraño, cuando por fin llego al estrado

-¿cuál es tu nombre, jovencito?- le dijo el director

-Richard, Richard Greyson-respondió él, pudo jurar que estaba pálido la sangre se le enfriaba todo por un error

-muy bien, por favor no vuelvas a interrumpir, puedes regresar a tu lugar- el director le dijo entonces el suspiro de alivio, entonces todo se volvió un infierno, escucho como unas cuerdas se rompían y una nube de harina caía de arriba del escenario, pluma y pegamento caían de arriba y un Carter se desplego tapando gran parte del escenario que decía _"año de nuestra revolución" _y a causa de esto, el comenzó a reír y su extraña carcajada espeluznante hizo eco una vez más, mientras tas tanto el director recupero al compostura y se acercó al micrófono

-quien o quienes sean responsables de esto tendrán un severo castigo y más aún si no me dicen quienes fueron- grito el profesor ahorra cubierto de pumas harina y pegamento al ver que nadie respondía

-muy bien nadie sabe todos tendrán que ir a sus clases sin un almuerzo la cafetería estará cerrada hasta nuevo aviso todos pueden retirarse a sus respectivas clases -dijo muy enfadado el director

-es necesario eso- dijo Dick

-tú no puedes contradecirme bien, tu eres un alumno uno de eso mocosos malcriados y yo soy el directo tu eres pequeño y yo grande, entendiste niño y por retarme tienes detención- dijo por el micrófono y el vio a todos alumnos, maestros al parecer no estaban sorprendidos que diga eso, parecía…._común, _entonces vio a todos comenzó a salir del gran y majestuoso auditorio, pudo ver que todos salían muy ordenados parecían robot programados para ser obedientes y educados acepto un grupo conformado por Artemisa, aquel chico pelirrojo y ojos verdes, un chico alto y fornido de cabello negro y ojos azules penetrantes, una pelirroja de ojo marrones, un alto joven moreno con cabello rubio y ojos verdes claros, una morena de cabello marrón y ojos marrones y por ultimo una hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos celestes , todos salían _despreocupados_ y _sonriendo_ entre ellos _conversando animadamente_ ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de parte del director y algunos maestros, este lugar parecía más un _infierno_ cada vez más para Dick. Él comenzó a caminar a su clase correspondiente, cuando llego vio a todos los alumnos sentados algunos conversando pero de una manera muy formal a excepción Artemisa, el chico pelirrojo, y la hermosa chica de los ojos celestes bebe, cuando el miro un asiento vacío un poco cerca de ellos, cuando la puerta se abrió nueva mente entro una señora, suponía que era la profesora de Francés, todos los alumnos se pararon y el los miro confundido así que hizo lo mismo

- Bonjour Mlle- dijeron todos a una sola voz, absolutamente nadie se sentaba todos estaban parados con las manos a los costados la cabeza enfrente y erguidos parecían militares entrenados, loas profesora asintió

-bonne classe du matin, ils peuvent prendre un siège- dijo, y todos incluyéndolo a él aunque un poco torpe, todos se sentaron

-merci beaucoup- dijeron todos nuevamente a una solo voz y se sentaron en completo orden y sin hacer escandalo

-abran sus libros en la página 7…..-Dijo la profesora comenzando a explicado y Dick solo le prestó atención unos segundos luego comenzó a vagar en sus pensamientos, pensando en lo extraño que es este lugar parecía una escuela militar, y luego pensó en lo que le dijo el director, el hablaría con Bruce luego, todo le parecía extraño, su mirada siguió asía donde se encontraba Artemisa, todos los alumnos parecían acostumbrados a la forma de educación y modales excepto ella y su grupo parecían adolecentes normales no robots pero lo que más le intrigaba era eso, era siempre asía las cosas aquí sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la profesora

-joven Greyson- dijo la profesora a lo cual él se levantó de su asiento

-¡sí!-dijo él un poco confundido

-su mirada debería estar en mi clase y no en la señorita Crock o desea que ella le de la clase para mí no hay problema -le reprendió la profesora y todos voltearon a verlos "_dos veces en un día genial"_ pensó pudo sentir que la sangre se le subía a sus mejillas y su mirada se dirigió a donde estaba Artemisa y sus dos ¿amigos?, el pelirrojo le daba una mirada de _" ella es mía" _mientras que la joven de ojos celestes lo miraba con aburrición y Artemisa lo miraba confundido como si le hubiera crecido dos cabezas

-no volverá a suceder- dijo Dick mirando a la profesora

-está bien pero, solo te advierto en esta escuela no se tolera comportamientos como el tuyo si sigues así serás castigado de una manera severa no queremos alumnos como tu que podrían arruinar nuestra _perfecta reputación_ de muestra prestigiosa academia, ¿entendido?- dijo la profesora con una mirada severa

-sí, entendido señorita- dijo Dick

-puedes sentarse, continuemos….- Dijo la profesora, mientras Dick se sentaba_, "definitivamente este es el mismísimo infierno"_ pensó Dick, y así continuo su día hasta el fin de las clases cuando pensó que era libre se acordó de su detención, jamás en todos sus años como estudiante lo habían castigado, ahorra él se dirigía a la sala de detención cunado abrió la puerta, se encontró con ese grupo, hablando alegremente, por el amor de Dios era detención como podían estar tan felices, cuando llego el profesor

-ustedes de nuevo, me cuesta creer que de todos los estudiantes ustedes sean los más continuos en venir aquí recién comenzamos el año escolar y ustedes son los primeros en venir ¿por qué?-dijo un profesor, parecía el más bueno de todos los profesores que había visto hoy

-usted sabe cómo son las cosas- dijo el chico pelirrojo

-si, bueno los dejo chicos, por favor por lo que más quieran no incendien el edificio-dijo el profesor_," incendiar el edificio, que clase de lunáticos son_" pensó Dick mirando al grupo aun parado como idiota en la puerta del salón

-o un estudiante nuevo, pasa ponte cómodo y no dejen que te vuelvan loco- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa saliendo del salón

-Así que- dijo el pelirrojo

-Así que-repitió el

-¿Cómo era tu nombre enano?- dijo el pelirrojo

-primero no soy enano, soy un poco más bajo que tú porque soy tu menor y en mi clase el año pasado era el más alto, y mi nombre el Richard Greyson, cabeza de zanahoria- dijo el con aire de suficiencia

-en una clase de gnomos- dijo el chico pelirrojo haciendo un puchero infantil a lo cual Artemisa dándole un codazo

-solo estoy jugando hermosa- dijo el pelirrojo

-hola Megan, tenemos que presentarnos- dijo ¿Megan?, a Dick le parecía raro eso de darse un ligero golpecito en la cabeza pero tenía razón él quería saber sus nombre -mi nombre es Megan-dijo con un tono de amabilidad

"mi nombre es Wally" dijo el pelirrojo con arrogancia

-quien le pone a su hijo Wally- dijo Dick, y las chicas se rieron

-créeme es mejor que Wallace-dijo el joven de cabello negro con una ligera sonrisa -soy Conner- dijo

-hey ¡vamos supey pensé que no le dirías a nadie siempre eres el más callado ¿ahorra hablas es enserio?- dijo Wally

-soy Zatanna- dijo la hermosa chica de los ojos celestes, pudo sentir que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas nuevamente

-mucho gusto- dijo Dick con una sonrisa nerviosa

-mi nombre es Raquel- dice la joven morena

-soy Kaldur´hamn, pero llámame Kaldur- dijo el joven moreno tendiéndole la mano el cual él respondió

-no es necesario presentarme tú ya sabes mi nombre-dijo Artemisa

-si- dijo lentamente Wally pasando su brazo por la cintura de Artemisa y atrayéndola asía el -ella es mía- dijo, y Artemisa le da un zape en la cabeza -¿Qué? Tengo que defender lo que es mío-

-así ¿Quién dijo que yo era tuya?- dijo Artemisa

-ha pues…-dice Wally no podía pensar cómo responderle a Artemisa

-si disculpa por eso- dijo Dick un poco apenado interrumpiendo la discusión de Artemisa y Wally

-no te preocupes- dije Artemisa saliendo del agarre de Wally

-hummm.. Puedo preguntar algo-dijo Dick un poco desconfiado

"dispara amiguito" dijo Raquel

-porque todos aquí se comportan como…- dijo Dick quería hallar la palabra perfecta para describir a los demás estudiantes

-robots- concluyo Zatanna

-si y también el directo se comporta así. no tiene miedo que lo saquen de su puesto- dijo Dick

-pues esta escuela es muy distinta a las otras y los castigos son muy distintos, cada uno de nosotros está aquí porque deseamos hacer un tipo de… reunión donde podas hablar de cosas…..pero todos tenemos una historia del porque nos comportamos así….todos tenemos el mismo objetico sacar al director de su puesto y como no contamos con la ayuda de nuestros padres- dijo

-y porque no les dicen a sus padres como son tratados -dijo Dick

-porque que padre creería a su hijo que el director de una de las escuelas más prestigiosas del país con una reputación impecable es un tirano- dijo Raquel

-Richard tu recién has llegado aquí pero en este lugar no vale tu palabra y tus opiniones es por ese mismo motivo que estamos aquí- dijo Kaldur

-somos la esperanza de los alumnos- dijo Megan

-somos la nueva revolución- dijo Artemisa

-quien crees que hizo ese gran espectáculo en la reunión de apertura-dijo Wally

-todos nosotros somos parte de algo que cambiara el modo del trato de esta escuela para todos alumnos, somos su voz, los únicos dispuestos a pelear por nuestra opinión-dijo Zatanna

-espero que no nos vayas a acusar con el director por lo del cartel, la harina y las plumas- dijo Wally

-él no lo ara-dijo Artemisa, y Dick la mira, confundido del porque no pensaba que podría ser un soplo- él y Roy asían bromas constantemente cuando se juntaban -dijo con una sonrisa

-eres amigo de Roy Harper- pregunto Wally, y el asintió -cualquier amigo de Roy es amigo mío- dijo y todos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí con una sonrisa

-Richard quieres unírtenos- dijo Kaldur diciendo lo que todos pensaban y Dick sonrió

-sí, claro que si -dijo él- pero no me llamen Richard es muy formal dígame Dick- y así comenzaron a hablar y conocerse sin darse cuenta su detención se había terminado y tenían que volver a sus dormitorios o como Wally lo nombro "_la cueva_" irónicamente todas sus habitaciones estaban en la misma planta, cuando todos se dijeron buenas noches Dick entro en su habitación se echó en su cama y tomo su teléfono y marco el número de Bruce le explico lo que había pasado y él le dijo que si deseaba dejar la escuela y volver a Rumania, no tenía por qué difamar al director y que ya estaba cansado de tanto trabajar y no mintiera luego se despidió y colgó, los chicos tenían razón _"porque que padre creería a su hijo que el director de una de las escuelas más prestigiosas del país con una reputación impecable es un tirano"_ esas palabras resonaban en su mente y con un suspiro decidió cerrar sus ojos y a los pocos segundos se quedó dormido

* * *

_Al siguiente día…._

Los rayos del sol entraban por la gran ventana de la habitación de Dick y el despertador comenzó a sonar y Dick lo apago con pereza, se sentó con un gran bostezo y se estiro se fue para prepararse para su segundo día en el infiemm..La escuela, cuando salió se topó con Zatanna y como tenían educación física juntos se fueron al gimnasio cada uno entro a sus respectivos vestidores hasta ser llamados por la profesora, entonces se comenzó a dar cuenta que esta escuela era un poco machista como lo describían Zatanna, Raquel y Artemisa al parecer las chicas no podían tomar algunos clubes como Artemisa que deseaba estar en el club de tiro al arco, pero ella le conto que cuando quiso entrar le dijeron que no podía porque era una niña y no importaba lo buena que fuese, Raquel quería jugar baloncesto pero no le dejaban por el mismo motivo de ser una chica, los clubes para chicas eran cocina, textilería, arreglo floral y el único club mixto computación y eso no le agradaba nada a las chicas, así pasaron los días y con las personas que más frecuentaba eran Zatanna, Wally y Artemisa, ya que pocas clases tenían con Megan, Conner, ya que Raquel y Kaldur estaban en su último año de secundaria solo los veía en el almuerzo

* * *

_Academia Gotham_

_15 de Mayo, 2011_

Cuando Dick entro en los pasillos pudo ver varios letreros que decían _"la semana de los deportes"_ y el suspiro aunque ya tenía amigos los profesores convertían este lugar en un infierno, pero él veía el lado positivo esto se terminaría pronto si es que el plan resultaba bien, los chicos le habían dicho su plan

***Recuero***

**Los chicos estaban en la sala de estar, cada piso de los edificios de la Academia tenía una sala de estar y como eran ellos los residentes de toda la planta, se reunieron para confeccionar su plan**

**-Hay un día al año donde todos los padres vienen a ver como progresa la Academia tanto secundaria y primaria- explico Kaldur**

**-Nuestro plan consiste en hacer un gran escándalo con todos los alumnos -dijo Raquel, mientras que Dick trataba de entender su plan**

**-ese día se presentan lo que es el club de música clásica, el coro, teatro luego todos los padres son guiados a un tour por toda la academia- dijo Megan**

**-cuando vean el desastre causado por todos nosotros pensaran que el director no tiene autoridad y los padres harán que lo despidan y listo- dijo Zatanna**

**-no quiero sonar pesimista pero ¿y si entra un director o directora peor?- pregunta Dick**

**-ya nos ocupamos de eso-dijo Wally con seguridad**

**-¿te acuerdas de Dinah verdad? -Pregunta Artemisa**

"**si la novia de Oliver" dijo Dick recordando a la acompañante y esperaba futura esposa del señor Queen**

**-si, cuando el Director descanso 3 meses en ese tiempo Dinah estuvo a cargo de toda la academia y las cosas cambiaron para bien hasta que el director volvió de nuevo y las cosas volvieron como estaban antes, todos pensamos en ella como una mejor directora- dijo Conner**

**-ha ya entiendo pero ¿cómo harán que los demás chicos los ayuden?- dijo Dick**

**-ellos ya lo hacen solo que nadie tiene el valor para enfrentarlo como nosotros, ya que tienen miedo de ser puestos en la caja -dijo Raquel**

**-¿la caja?- pregunta Dick**

**-es el lugar del castigo extremo, es un sótano oscuro donde la única luz proviene de la granuja de la puerta allí permaneces todo el día el único que estuvo allí fue..- dijo Raquel y todos miraron a Wally quien devoraba una de las galletas que hizo Megan, mientras que Dick se preguntaba si era legal eso definitivamente lucharía por lo mismo que ellos no permitiría que se cumpla un abuso nuevamente**

***fin del recuerdo***

* * *

_Academia Gotham_

_16 de Mayo, 2011_

-bienvenidos a todos damas y caballeros, niños y niñas al primer juego de la temporada los caballeros de Gotham contra los abejorros de puerto feliz-dijo un locutor el primer juego de la temporada, Conner era el mariscal de campo, lo bueno era que era el único con cerebro y sentido común, Dick se sentaba en un asiento junto con Zatanna, Raquel, Kaldur, Artemisa y Wally, cada uno con su aperitivo escogido pero en el caso de Wally se llevó la mitad de la comida de la tienda

- y allí vienen los caballeros de Gotham- dijo nuevamente el locutor, mientras que en una de las entrada las animadoras entraban asiendo su coreografía, Dick sabía que Megan era una animadora y durante los últimos tres días la vio practicar arduamente con las demás porritas, Dick pensaba que ella no animaba al equipo ella animaba a Conner, Dick aunque fuese nuevo en el grupo pudo notar las atracciones entre estos dos al igual que Raquel y Kaldur o Wally y Artemisa, cuando el equipo de futbol hizo su aparición en el campo todos gritaban de emoción cuando los abejorros entraron se dio inicio al partido

-Wally modérate al comer- Artemisa dijo

-los nervios del partido me dan hambre- dijo Wally

-Wally a ti todo te da hambre- dijo Raquel

-es porque tengo un- quiso decir Wally

"metabolismo rápido" dijeron los cinco al unísono, a lo cual Wally hizo un puchero

-faltan 10 minutos para que termine el partido- dijo Kaldur

-Dante Miler le pasa el balón a Cameron Makhent, este corre las abejas lo bloquean tienen el balón corren y anotan, esto no va bien para los caballeros de Gotham el marcador esta empate y solo quedan 2 minutos de juego "dijo el locutor y entonces el juego comienza "Albín Carter tiene el balón se la pasa a John Michell este le pasa a Conner Kent las abejas tratan de bloquear, ya entiendo porque le dicen el chico de acero, Conner Kent anota ¡los Caballeros de Gotham ganan!, ¡los Caballeros de Gotham ganan!- dice el locutor y todos gritan de emoción

* * *

_Academia Gotham, Habitaciones_

_16 de Mayo, 2011_

-eso es Conner- grita Wally

-muy bien amigo- dijo Kaldur, todos los chicos felicitaban a Conner por su gran victoria, estaban en la sala común, habían hecho una pequeña fiesta

-eso es, no te dicen superboy por nada- dijo Artemisa dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Entonces que comiencen la fiesta- dijo Raquel y la música sonó todos bailaban riéndose se divertían, algo que Dick no había hecho en un buen tiempo desde que llego de Rumania, entonces vio a Artemisa y Wally que bailaban alegremente mientras se reían

-no es nada oficial pero aunque ellos no lo quieran admitir son novios-dijo una voz femenina y el voltio y vio a Zatanna parada atrás de el

"si lose" dijo Dick con una sonrisa

-algún día encontraras a una chica especial para ti- dijo Zatanna dándole una palmadita en la espalda

-Por qué lo dices-dijo Dick un tanto confundido

-"porque te gusta Artemisa ¿no'?- dijo Zatanna y Dick no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada - ¿porque te ríes?- pregunto

-porque a mí no me gusta Artemisa ¿Por qué pensaste eso?- dijo Dick

"porque era la única persona a la cual miraban y hablabas más" dijo Zatanna con un ligero rubor en la mejilla ella se sentía una tonta por pensar eso

-lo así porque era nuevo en este lugar y ella era la única que conocía- dijo Dick entonces noto el brillo en los ojos de Zatanna -¿quieres bailar?- Dijo tendiendo su mano hacia Zatanna

-claro- dijo ella sonriendo y así comenzaron a bailar olvidando por un momento todos los problemas que pasaban y los problemas futuros que lo aguardaba a él y sus nuevos amigos

* * *

_Ciudad Gotham_

_13 de Julio, 2011_

Solo faltaban un día para poner el gran plan en marcha y el equipo de "_justicia joven"_ como le había puesto nombre Wally las palabras exactas fueron _"somos justicieros y somos jóvenes el nombre se acopla bien ¿no creen? "_Al parecer tuvieron un día libre antes de mañana y ellos decidieron ir a la ciudad, y Kaldur tenía una gran camioneta azul donde todos sabían perfectamente así que ese sería su transporte, para visitar toda la ciudad ya que si el plan fallaba seria su ultimo día juntos, en estos últimos 5 meses se habían vuelto buenos amigos, se habían vuelto una familia. Todos ellos estaban en la gran camioneta, cuando en la radio comenzó a sonar una canción

In the beginning  
I never thought it would be you  
When we were chillin  
Smiling in the photo booth  
But we got closer (Yeah)  
'Till you were eating off my spoon  
And coming over  
And we would talk all afternoon

Las chicas habían convencido a los chicos par air al centro comercial, donde comenzaron a ir tienda por tienda probándose las diversas ropas, cuando Zatanna salió del probador con un hermoso vestido color coral

"como me veo" pregunto ella a sus espectadores

"eres hermosa" dijo Dick sin quitarle la mirada, y ella dio una vuelta

"¿de verdad lo crees? "Dijo ella, y Dick movió la cabeza diciendo si, cuando ella entro al probador Wally le dio un codazo a Dick

"te mueves rápido amiguito" dijo este, a lo cual Dick se sonrojo y los demás chicos se rieron

Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Bind your hands all over me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"

-miren hay que tomarnos fotos -dijo Wally, mirando una cabina de fotografías, se acercó e inserto un dólar –vamos- dijo haciendo una señal con la mano para que entren, aunque el espacio era pequeña no impidió el tomar la fotografía la primera riéndose, la segunda asiendo caras divertidas y la tercera con un guiño, cuando la mayoría salió de la cabina, Wally estaba por salir pero algo o alguien lo jalo de nuevo a la cabina

-¿Qué pasa Arte humnmnm- pero las palabras murieron por que Artemisa lo beso poniendo sus brazos al rederos de su cuello, al principio se sorprendió pero luego el cerro los ojos y puso sus manos en su delgada cintura, hasta que se separaron para tomar aire

-vamos- dijo Artemisa jalándolo del brazo y saliendo de la cabina el agarro las nuevas fotos y se sonrojo al verlas y luego sonrió

-recuerdo- dijo Wally con una sonrisa

-hay chicos apúrense- dijo Raquel y ellos se miraron entre si y luego fueron donde los demás, pero lo que los demás no notaron fue sus manos entrelazadas

Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

El pequeño grupo se fue a un parque donde la mayoría estaban sentados debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol, hablando animadamente, pero Conner y Megan habían ido a comprar helado cuando se estaban dirigiendo al grupo Conner sintió que algo le jalaba su pantalón, cuando vio al que jalaba su pantalón pudo ver un pequeño perito de color plomo claro él se agacho y cogió al cachorro y este le lamio la cara

-hay amigo-dijo Conner con una sonrisa, mientras Megan lo miraba con dulzura

-parece que le agradas- dijo Megan, a lo cual el cachorro ladro

-¿tú crees?- dijo Conner con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, y ella asintió apoyando su cabeza en su hombro hasta que Conner bajo al cachorro -lo siento amigo tenemos que irnos-dijo Conner y él y Megan caminaron asía sus amigos, solo que no se percataron de que aquel cachorro lo seguía

This could be perfect  
But we won't know unless we try (Try)  
I know you're nervous  
So just sit back and let me drive

Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Bind your hands all over me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"

Todo el grupo se fue al cine a ver una película que se había estrenado hace unos días, mientras tanto Dick pensaba en los _bueno amigos_ que se había conseguido y los miro a todos riéndose de la escena divertida a lo cual el sonrió, cuando Raquel se percato

-¿Qué pasa Dick?- pregunto ella, y el negó con la cabeza

-no es nada-dijo él aun sonriendo y volvió a ver la película

Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

(Woah)  
Kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side  
Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Let your love crash into me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"

Todos entraron a una fiesta a la cual habían sido invitados, todos ellos se movían al ritmo de la música excepto Raquel que estaba parada junto a la mesa tomando una soda cuando Kaldur se acercó a ella

-quieres bailar- dijo él llamando la atención de Raquel y ella dudo un momento y asintió dejando su vaso a un lado cuando comenzó a bailar, cuando Dick que estaba bailando con Zatanna se dio cuenta

-si el plan funciona, ellos comenzaran a salir- dijo con seguridad y ella asintió, sabia de la cierta atracción que tenían sus dos amigos

Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

Cuando la fiesta termino ellos tenían que volver a la academia, pero no sin antes a ser algo alocado, cuando estaban de camino en el auto de Kaldur, Wally abrió la ventana de arriba y se paró y dio un grito de euforia mirando las maravillosas luces de la ciudad

-deberían intentarlo-dijo Wally, haciendo que cada uno subiera y viera las hermosas luces en movimiento, cuando Dick subió pudo sentir que él y sus amigos -_podían hacer todo eran invencibles-_, era un sentimiento nuevo

(Woah)  
Take me to the other side  
(Woah)  
And take me to the other side  
(Woah)  
Kiss me like it's do or die  
(Woah)  
And take me to the other side

Cuando llegaron a la academia estaban muy cansados así que cuando estuvieron en la sala de esta se echaron en cualquier parte, ese día fue uno de los mejores y que jamás olvidaría, ninguno de ellos lo aria

* * *

_Ciudad Gotham_

_14 de Julio, 2011_

_A la mañana siguiente…._

Cuando Dick abrió sus ojos, vio a todos semi-despiertos, hoy era el día, el día en donde se decidiría no solo al director sino si ellos mismos se quedarían o no en el colegio, él solo esperaba que todo saliera según lo planeado

-muy bien ¿está todo listo?- pregunto Kaldur

-si- los chicos respondieron

-¿música clásica?- dijo Wally

-si-dijo Kaldur

-¿el nuevo guion de teatro?- pregunto él

-si- dijo Zatanna

-¿los chicos saben cómo se deben comportar?- pregunto él

-si- contesto Raquel

-el espectáculo de tiro al arco ¿está listo?- pregunto él

-si- dijo Artemisa

-¿grabaciones?- pregunto él

-si- respondió Megan

-¿plan de respaldo?- pregunto él

-si- dijo Conner

-¿reloj cronometrado?- pregunto él

-si- dijo Dick

-muy bien, este será un día que nuestro querido director nunca olvidara-dijo Wally con una pícara sonrisa

Todos los estudiantes tanto primaria como secundaria estaban en la fuente principal era una gran muchedumbre, el equipo estaba parado encima de una banca, Dick estaba viendo su reloj ya era la hora

-1…2…3…4…5… Let's go!- dijo Dick por el megáfono y el caos se desato

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la escuela todos los padres estaban esperando impacientes por entrar mientras oían el largo discurso del director, cuando eso acabo entraron al gran auditorio, esperando que el club de música clásica y el coro tocara una canción refinada y hermosa, pero en cambio escucharon Rock, algo que sorprendió e impacto a los padres y enfureció el director

-humm…disculpen….pero tenemos un pequeño inconveniente por favor denle paso al club de teatro -dijo en director con una risita nerviosa apareciendo en el estrado, las enormes cortinas se cerraron y pasaron unos 15 minutos y nuevamente se abrieron solo que la obra era una novela juvenil y no la obra de "_Les misérables_, _Hernani_, _Nuestra Señora de París__" _, esto agrado mucho a los padres sabiendo que sus hijos se desenvolvía mejor que antes pero el director no noto esto porque esta que reventaba de furia su cabeza estaba tan roja que parecía que podía explotar, Zatanna tuve que contenerse para no reírse al verlo, cuando de pronto un montón de ruido se escuchó a fuera del auditorio todos los padres se dirigieron a la puerta del auditorio al abrirse, si esto fuera una caricatura podría ser que saliera humo de las orejas del director y luego explotara, todo el lugar era un desastre chicos riendo las chicas sentadas en el césped, los chicos jugando hasta pudo ver una llama caminando muy tranquilamente por el pasto cuando vio al club de tiro al arco dando su espectáculo

-apunten" dijo Artemisa como la capitana –fuego- dijo ellos lanzaron las flechas al cielo y cuando llegaron a un punto alto explotaron fuegos artificiales, todos los padres aplaudieron, pero el aplauso más fuertes eran de Oliver Queen, Dinah Lancer y Roy Harper que se encontrar entre la multitud, al ver a su hija hermana adoptiva, entonces un grupo de chicos comenzaron a envolver los arboles con papel higiénico, cuando el directo iba a decir que se detuvieran

-atención a todos los estudiantes, atención- era un voz que era muy familiar para Mary y Rudy West solo esperaban que no fuese quien creía que fuese- se han suspendido las clases y si se preguntan por qué-dijo de nuevo la voz por el altavoz que se escuchaba en toda la escuela -mocosos malcriados yo soy el directo, yo soy grande y ustedes pequeños, yo soy inteligente ustedes estúpidos y yo mando aquí y hago lo que se me plazca con ustedes- dijo pero esta no era la voz de la persona que hablo anterior mente era la voz del mismísimo directo - que tengan buenos días -dijo la voz anterior, todos los padres voltearon a ver al director él se fue a la plaza principal

Y le quito el pidió un megáfono

-¡silencio! -Grito y todos los alumnos pararon -quiero a los responsables aquí enfrente- dijo, todos permanecieron callados y se miraron entre ellos luego al ver que ningún padre asía nada, Wally, Dick, Kaldur, Conner, Artemisa, Zatanna, Raquel y Megan se pusieron al frente, esto sorprendió a sus padre en especial a Bruce Wayne al ver a su hijo que era uno de los responsables de este gran desastre -vengan a mi oficina-dijo y las 9 personas se fueron cuando llegaron cerró la puerta, los adolescentes se miraban entre ellos y vieron el micrófono la luz estaba verde eso quería decir que estaba encendido

-ustedes son una desgracia un escoria en mi academia, no son más que ratas en especial ustedes, Crock, Greyson, solo porque ustedes fueron adoptados por multimillonarios sin cerebro no quiere decir que se libraron de la mala sangre, cada uno de ustedes mocosos indeseables, creo que no aprendiste tu lección verdad West, tu serás el primero en ir a la caja ya la conoces verdad el sótano, sin luz y comida solo oscuridad, todos ustedes pasara cada día de este maldito años escolar en la caja sin comer no me importa si mueren de hambre o no estudian son solo patético-pero fue interrumpido por que la puerta se abrió, haciendo su aparición Bruce Wayne, todas y cada una de las palabras dichas por tal director habían sido escuchada por cada padre presente -s-s-se-señor Wayne que agradable sorpresa- dijo el director con una sonrisa radiante

-pues para mí no es muy agradable el escuchar cómo les grita, discrimina y difama a mi hijo y sus estudiantes, pero no creo que me opinión importe verdad ya que soy un descerebrado ¿verdad?- dijo Bruce, el director se sorprendido entonces voltio a ver a los adolescentes ellos están sonriendo con picardía y luego vio el micrófono la luz era verde _–mierda- _pensó el director

-me tendieron una trampa malditos mocosos- dijo el director, entonces unos policías entraron por la puerta y agarraron al director y lo esposaron ambas manos -¿pero- pero que está pasando aquí?- pregunto el director con descaro

-es lo que se llama abuso infantil y de poder a y por siento esta despedido pueden llevárselo- dijo Bruce -Dick disculpa por no creerte- dijo este muy arrepentido

-no te preocupes papá, las cosas están mejor ahora no, solo que tendrás que encontrar a un nuevo director -dijo Dick con una sonrisa director

-¿y quién me recomendarías?- dijo Bruce

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Dick

-tu sonrisa me dice que tienes a alguien en mente-dijo Bruce

-pues ahorra que lo dices te acuerdas de Dinah Lancer- dijo Dick

-la novia de Oliver-dijo Bruce

-si ella -afirmo Dick

-espero que acepte- dijo Bruce y él, el director y los policías salieron de la oficina

-lo hicimos- grito Wally con el puño hacia el aire

-es nuestro mejor trabajo sin duda-dijo Kaldur

-sabía que funcionaria- dijo Megan muy contenta

-tenemos que celebrar nuestra victoria- dijo Raquel

-una fiesta suena bien-dijo Artemisa

-antes tenemos irno- dijo Conner y todos salieron de la oficina pero antes Wally volvió y tiro la placa del director a la basura

-ya está terminado- dijo él limpiándose imaginaria mente las manos por fin había cumplido su promesa, los oficiales lo obligaron a caminar cuando salió del edificio todos están dándole un espacio para que el director saliera cunado los chicos salieron todos les dieron fuertes aplausos, todos los padres se acercándose a sus respectivos hijos para disculparse avergonzadamente por no creer o verificar aquellas acusaciones dadas

-Dinah tienes un momento pro favor- dijo Bruce acercándose a Dinah y su familia

-si, que deseas Bruce- dijo ella

-¿quisieras ser la nueva directora de la academia Gotham?- pregunto Bruce y Artemisa que estaba siendo abrazada por Olvier sonrió

-claro que sí, me encantaría-dijo ella

-es un honor que seas la nueva directora -dijo Bruce entonces se alejó y tomo el altavoz - por los acontecimientos dados en las últimas horas quiero informarles que todos los alumnos tendrán todo el día libre desde ahorra la academia aceptara y escuchara cada opinión aunque no se aceptara las cosas y acciones contra la moral, espero que desde ahorra este lugar sea del agrado de todos y creo que digo por todos los padres disculpen jóvenes y jovencitas por no escuchar su voz y mantenerla callada espero que mi nueva decisión de directora sea un nuevo comienzo para la casa de nuestro futuro gracias- dijo él y apago el altavoz, después de eso los chicos hicieron una fiesta para celebrar su victoria

-al parecer esto es un final feliz- dijo Dick a Zatanna

-falta algo- dijo ella con una sonrisa acercándose más a Dick

-¿Qué fa-pero fue cortado por el beso que Zatana había plantado en sus labios, sin duda le gustaba este lugar

-me puedo acostumbrar a esto- dijo Dick con una sonrisa tonta en su cara

-ya era hora Diky-bird- dijo Artemisa jalando un cachete de Dick y este se sonroja

-no soy un bebe- dijo este con un puchero infantil

-bueno, bueno es hora de una foto-dijo Megan trayendo un trípode y colocando la cámara cronometrada todos los chicos se acercaron entonces un flash apareció, después de ese día memorable las cosas eran normales, todo cambio para bien

* * *

_10 años después…_

Puerto feliz

2 de Enero, 2021

Un pareja de casados de aproximadamente 22 años se dirigía hacia un parque, cuando llegaron comenzaron a buscar a algo o a alguien cuando la mujer encontró lo que buscaba le hizo un gesto a su marido para que los siguiesen, cuando se acercaron hacia un gran árbol donde hacían cuatro parejas sentadas en una manta de picnic charlando muy animadamente

-hey Dick, Zatanna- dijo una mujer rubia con la piel de color oliva

-hola chicos- saludaron Dick y Zatanna

-ya era hora solo faltan Kaldur y Raquel, para al fin comer- dijo un hombre pelirrojo pero entonces recibió un zape por parte de la mujer rubia

-Wally tu solo piensas en comer- dijo ella

-no también pienso en ti nena -corrigió Wally con un tono coqueto y moviendo las cejas de forma insinuante

-es bueno saber que nunca cambiaras Wally- dijo Dick

-Artemisa tienes que tener una santa paciencia para soportarlo verdad- dijo un hombre con el cabello negro y ojos azules

-si es muy agotador- dijo Artemisa dando un suspiro de forma dramática

-no seas tan malo Conner, Wally tiene sus virtudes como por ejemplo….como por ejemplo….él es…hummmmm…es muy leal con sus amigos y también eres buena persona- dijo una mujer pelirroja con ojos marrones tratando de pensar una virtud de su amigo

-gracias Megan, es bueno saber qué piensas eso de mi- dijo Wally con un aire de melancolía y los 5 adultos se rieron

-me siento como si fuera de 14 de nuevo- dijo Dick

-si, solo faltan Kaldur y Raquel, es verdad por que tardan tanto-dijo Zatanna

-es porque su vuelo se retrasó deben estar aquí pronto- dijo Megan

-mami, mami podemos comer ya el pie de manzana que tía Megan hizo-dijo una niña de 3 años con cabello rubio y ojos verdes, que se acercaba a Artemisa

-no Irey tienes que esperar que el tío Kaldur y la tía Raquel vengan- dijo Artemisa

-también vendrá Amistad ¿verdad?- dijo Irey con un brillo en sus ojos

-si cariño- dijo Artemisa y la niña se fue a jugar

-es extraño ver que el tiempo pasa rápido- dijo Dick, si el tiempo había ido demasiado rápido de un momento a otro ellos estaban festejando su gran victoria y miradlos aro, meses después de su revolución Kaldur y Raquel se habían graduado, ellos fueron a una universalidad en Dakota, después de terminar la universidad Kaldur se volvió un Biólogo marino y Raquel una abogada exitosa, ellos se casaron un año después de terminar la universidad luego tuvieron una niña llamada Amistad. Megan y Conner los siguieron dos años después, Megan estudio para ser profesora ahorra ella trabaja como profesor a de un jardín de niños en Metrópolis, Conner siguió los pasos de su padre y se volvió reportero, ellos se casaron dos años después de entrar a la universidad cuando terminaron tuvieron un hijo llamado Kenny. Artemisa y Wally fueron a Stanfor después de graduarse, en su último año de la universidad Wally le propuso matrimonio a Artemisa, un año después Artemisa tuvo a Irey , ahora Wally es un policía forense en Central City y Artemisa es una profesora de lenguaje en una de las escuelas secundarias locales. Dick y Zatanna pues que decir ellos comenzaron a salir desde la fiesta aunque Diak fue a una universidad en Bluhaven y Zatanna a una universidad en New York siguieron su relación a larga distancia hasta terminar sus estudios, se casaron un año después de terminar, ahora Zatanna es una administradora en las empresas Wayney y Dick es el vicepresidente, además Zatanna está de 2 meses embarazada

-disculpen la demora- dice una voz llamando la atención de todos y voltean a ver al dueño de la voz

-Kaldur, Raquel, estoy tan feliz de verlos- dice Zatanna parándose para saludar a sus dos amigos- y como está la pequeña Amistad- dice Zatanna agachándose para estar a la misma altura que la pequeña niña de cabello marrón, ojos color chocolate y piel morena

-hola tía Zee- dice la pequeña niña

-Raquel- dice Megan feliz abrazando a su amiga- siempre que la veo está más linda y adorable- dice Megan abrazando a Amistad

-por fin llegan, me estaba muriendo de hambre- dice Wally dramáticamente saludando a Kaldur

-Raquel, Kaldur cuanto tiempo- dice Artemisa abrazando a sus dos amigos

-Amistad-dicen dos voces agudas cuando los adultos voltean y ven a Irey y a un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules corriendo hacia Amistad

-Amistad vamos a jugar a las escondidas no mejor a las atrapadas o- dijo Irey

-es bueno estar todos juntos- dice Dick, entonces todos se sentaron en la manta de picnic los adultos hablan y se reían recordando los viejos tiempos o y haciendo bromas y los niños jugaban en los juegos recreativos luego los tres niños miraron a sus padres y sonrieron Dick se percató de esto y volteo hacia su dirección y sonrió, _jamás se arrepintió de haberse ido de Rumania jamás_

* * *

_Academia Gotham_

_3 de Marzo….._

En una de las vitrinas de la majestuosa escuela donde se hallaban trofeo y medallas, en el centro había una foto de unos jóvenes sonriendo ante la cámara, abajo de la foto estaba escrita la siguiente palabra_-nuestra gran revolución_-cada alumno sabia la historia de esos 9 adolescentes eran una leyenda, un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules profundos miraba esta foto

-Damian apresúrate- decía una voz cuando voltio a ver al dueño de la vos vio a su grupo de amigos, el dueño de la voz era un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verde

-siempre con prisa verdad Allen- dice Damian mirando a su amigo

-solo quiere llegar a la cafetería-dice una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rubio

-eso no es verdad Cissie- dijo el chico castaño

-qué otra cosa podría ser- dice un chico de cabello negro, ojos marrones y piel ligeramente bronceada

-yo si quiero ir a la cafetería dicen que hoy abra pizza y si no quieres tu porción Bart yo me la comeré con gusto- dice un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes

-jamás y digo que jamás te juegos con mi comida Gar- dice Bart

-Jamás entenderé a los hombre- murmuro una chica de cabello rubio y ojos celestes

-yo tampoco Cassandra-dice Cissie- a es verdad Jaime ¿Qué te parece la academia?-

-es muy interesante pero quieres son ellos- dice Jaime señalando hacia la foto se le hacían familiar esas personas pero no podía recordar donde las había visto y todos se miran entre si

-y yo pensé que Allen era el denso- dice Damian con un suspiro

-es de familia- dice Cissie con una risa

-hey- grita indignado Bart

-vámonos o se nos acabara el almuerzo- dice Gar y todos comienzan a caminar hacia la cafetería a excepción Damian quien le da una última mirada a la foto, Dick le dijo que este sería el mejor lugar para encontrar buenos amigos quizás tenía razón

-Damian apresúrate- dice Cassandra

* * *

_Si algo no te parece correcto, nunca temas en decir tu opinión jamás te quedes callado, hazte escuchar sin miedo a los demás, te darás cuenta que es lo mejor porque demuestras que confías en ti mismo al hacerlo y pierdes el temor de lo que pienses los demás_

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer comenten por favor ;)


End file.
